The sea's last tide
by RoyalWriter
Summary: Finnick's death. Most likely a oneshot but if enough people want more it may turn into a Finnick and Annie oneshot book


** So I was in kind of a dark mood and thought that some people might enjoy this. RIP Finnick you will be missed. Reviews make me happy.**

I'm running with the others. Terror is filling every part of my body. Then suddenly, I'm not running anymore. Something has hold of my leg. I scream, mostly in fear; not for my life, but for how Annie will go on without me.

Tears blur my vision at the thought of her. Every second seems like an entirety as I am dragged down. I remember what she told me before I was sent on my mission.

_She came into my room as I was getting ready to go. "Finnick?" She had asked seeming hesitate. I had smiled and kissed her._

_ "What is it love?"_

_ She glanced around the room looking at unseen horrors until my hand on her arm snapped her out of it. "W-We're having a kid."_

_ The joy had overtaken me then and I had picked her up and spun her around the room. "That's incredible!" The rest of the night had been spent picking out names for the new baby._

I let out another scream of pain as the mutts tear into me. _My child will grow up without a father._

You know how they say your life flashes before your eyes when you're dying? Well it's true, so very true.

_I was standing in the ground of boys knowing that the chances of me getting picked were small so I was barely worried. But then it was me. Then I had to take my place on the stage while Annie cried my name and wailed._

_ Then there were the goodbyes. They were horrible, my mother and father were sobbing. Annie made me promise to win. I told her that I would but that she couldn't judge me for whatever happened. That was her solemn promise to me. That day at the goodbyes was when I realized how much I loved her._

_ Then after the games I came home. But my torment was not yet over. I was sold, forced to be treated as an object. Annie almost died because of me. It was my fault that she is now slightly crazy._

_ I swore that I would protect her. I love her with everything that I am. But now I can't even do the duty I swore to do. _

The pain is incredibly blinding and I know that these mutts are programmed to savor every last moment of my pain. So I do the unthinkable. I end my own life.

With trembling bleeding fingers I grab the nightlock from the pocket on my uniform. Right before I put it in my mouth I think of Annie and my unborn child.

Then I think of the homes and lives I ruined because of what I was forced to do. I don't know whether I am a monster or just a person. Right now that doesn't matter. I am just another life lost in the war.

I allow myself to cry as I swallow the pill. _Goodbye Annie. _I imagine a canon going off as the blackness consumes me. Finally I have found peace.

(Annie's P.O.V)

_ What?! No! No! No! They're lying! Finnick has to be coming home! I'm nothing without him. _Tears stream from my eyes openly and not withheld in the slightest.

Haymitch looks at me with pity as I rock back and forth burying my head in my hands. _My child will grow up without a father. They will never know what a wonderful person their dad was._

I wonder what Finnick would say if he was here. He would probably tell me to get up and get moving and make sure that everything was ready for the kid. Yes I can hear his voice now

The tears still come and I let them. Right now is a time for mourning. But later once the pain has dulled somewhat I will tell our child the story their father and how he fought bravely to save us.

I will have no one to chase away the nightmares or the unseen figures lurking but that's okay. I will find a way to move on. Finnick was always my protecter and even now I feel a void. They tell me he almost went insane when I was in the Capitol.

The only thing that helped me hang on was waiting to see him again. But now, the knowledge that I will never see him again threatens to crush me. But I must find a way to cope and survive.

For Finnick and for my child, I will do this. Silently I raise the three middle fingers of my left hand to my lips and hold them up in a silent salute to the love of my life.

_I will always love you Finnick Odair._


End file.
